Bite Me, I Bite You! Kiss Me, You're Dead Again
by Amaya Elric
Summary: This is a story about an OC named Natalya who is half vampire and half werewolf. No one in Mystic Falls knows that though. She's renting a room at Jenna's and instantly hates Damon. Damon may have somthing to do with her past. Better than summary.


(Year: 1920)

(Me: The dates and stuff might be a little shaky and just plain wrong but bear with me.)

_The cold winter air numbed my nose but that was the only thing it affected. The rest of my body was covered by long, thick, white fur that snatched snow from the air. A light snow fall had started about an hour ago but now it was starting to become a blizzard. It was hard to tell, though, because the dense forest pine trees captured a lot of the snow before it could touch the ground. _

_Still… I was up to my ankles in fluffy, cold snowy drift. My nose twitched as I caught the scent of a rabbit. The warm, wolf bodies around me caught it as well and they tensed their eyes searching for the rabbit along with mine. In my mind I told them to basically stand still and of course they listened. _

_Then I saw it a patch of brown in the white forest. It only took a second for us to be off bounding over the snow. I was in the led with Bryan and Sasha at my right and left flank. The rabbit, sensing danger, took off as well but I was already on its little hind end. My jaws opened reviling long sharp teeth and I snapped at it missing by a few inches. _

_Finally I caught up and bit its hind leg causing it to stop and squeal. Soon it realized there was no point struggling and lay down in the snow panting. Its black eyes met my blue ones and I saw them quiver in fear. The human part of me wanted to free it but the wolf part of me knew that it had to be this way. I had to take its life for my life and the life of my pack._

_Letting go of its hind leg I gently picked it up by the neck and in one snap I broke its fragile neck. Blood seeped into my mouth and I wanted to just eat it right then… but I didn't. Instead I dropped it on the ground and watched the blood seep into the snow staining it red. Stepping back I snorted and in my mind told my pack, six in all, to dig in. _

_They gave me quizzical looks because normally I would eat my fill and let them have the rest. I told them again and this time they listened. Circling the little rabbit they dug in tearing off big chunks of flesh and eating quickly. I looked away feeling my stomach protest against me letting them have the food. We hadn't eaten in about two weeks. _

_To calm my stomach I bit into the snow and swallowed feeling it go all the way down to my growling tummy. Once they had finished the only thing left of the rabbit was a few bones and even a few of the pack were gnawing on that. Giving them the cue we started to walk back towards the tree that held our possessions and once there I watched as they started to change back. _

_Their fur sunk back into their skin and they started to mold, standing up on their hind legs. Their bones popped and cracked. Finally, along with me, seven humans stood in the middle of the forest replacing the pack of wolves. I stretched a bit ignoring the coldness around me that was getting at me more than it had been in my wolf form. _

_It didn't affect me to see six naked people around me, including the guys. My pack had three girls and three guys but I made four girls. How am I the Alfa? Well I did have a mate, not married or anything… I used to be the Alfa female but when my mate was killed by a vampire… I never got over it and never took another Alfa male. My pack understood and I guess they liked me as the Alfa anyway._

_I reached into the hole of a hollow, dry tree and pulled out seven plastic bags. I tossed each of them to their owner and then opened up my own bag pulling out under clothes and slipping them on. The snow was already numbing my feet and turning them pink. Then I pulled on a pair of men's trousers and a button up long sleeve shirt. Finally I slipped on a long over coat that was solid black over everything._

_The coat warmed my cold body reflecting my extreme body heat back to me._

_If my pack and I lived in town I would probably wear a dress like every other decent girl but we didn't and who said I was decent? _

_Glancing up I saw everyone else was dressed and I tugged on my last hiking boot and smiled. Everyone smiled back at me and then I turned starting to walk off towards our camp. Half way there Jamie, a new girl member of our pack, came up to me head bowed in respect. "Natalya? Why didn't you eat?" She asked peaking up at me through a curtain of bleached blond hair. _

_Looking away from her I said while watching an individual snow flake descend from the black sky "Because a weak pack means it's a lot harder to catch anything else. I would rather be a little hungry then watch my pack starve. I'll eat next time." I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back her cheeks rosy red from the cold. _

_Nodding Jamie backed away going back towards the others who had been listening behind us. Suddenly I smelled something… death… evil… I don't really know... but I didn't like it. "Nat do you smell that?" my second in command Bryan asked. Bryan was the third in command before my mate Will died… Now he was my second in command and my best friend. Lately he's started becoming more than that._

"_Ya… I want you to lead the pack home and stay there. I'm going to check it out." I stated. Bryan was about to protest but then he thought better of it. It was never a smart thing to argue with me… I could be a little demon. _

_Doubling back I followed the smell and the closer I got to it the more unsettling the inside of me felt. Finally I felt as if the smell was on top of me and I stopped looking around. I was in a thinner part of the forest where the pine trees gave way to bare limbed oak trees. The snow had died down and I could make out the moon above me. Bits of clouds surrounded it shadowing the moon. _

_It felt like I was being watched but I couldn't find from where. Circling the area with my eyes I clenched my fists and then I heard a swishing sound and my head snapped round but I didn't see anything. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I slowly turned to see a boy or man… _

_He was about in his 20's with white, translucent skin and wavy, thick dark brown hair. His eyes were a bright blue and his full lips carved into a smirk. His body was clothed in the highest dollar clothes of this age: button down brown well fitted shirt with a black trench coat over that and then loose black pants. _

_Flinching back a bit I quickly covered it saying "What are you doing here?" The guys smirk grew and he stepped closer to me. I held my ground._

"_I could ask you the same thing sweetheart." The guy stepped ever so slowly closer meeting my eyes and I held in another flinch at how cold his eyes were._

"_I have my reasons but why are you out here?" I asked again and I felt acutely aware of the fact we were in the middle of nowhere and I was too hungry to change into my wolf form and besides… I couldn't change in front of some random stranger and kill him. That goes against __all__ of my values. _

"_I thought I would take an evening stroll." He mocked and I noticed he was only a foot away. Now I moved away shuffling back a couple steps. _

_The nearest town was at least three miles away. Why would anyone walk this far into the middle of the woods that were full of dangerous animals, and in this temperature? Not to mention the time. With a start I realized he was the smell… he gave off the smell of death. I felt fear start to seep from my skin and I knew that he felt my fear too. _

_Stepping closer he started to say something but I cut him off "Stay back!" I shouted. _

"_Now… Sweetheart-" He was right in front of me now._

"_Don't call me sweetheart! My names Everlyn!" I pulled back my hand and slapped him, I know totally girly and I'm not really girly but it was a reaction. _

_The guy didn't even flinch but his blue eyes flashed angrily. "Shouldn't have done that… Sweetheart." The way he called me that only made me angrier but before I could react he shoved me hard against a frozen tree and I felt bark and ice stabbed into my back. I gasped as air left my lungs and I struggled against him my hands on his arm that clenched my neck. He only had to use one hand to keep me there._

_I may have more strength then an average human but apparently this guy was no average human. In fact he was a vampire. Inhuman strength ____ the fact that his eyes were turning solid black with dark vains around them ____ vampire. Opening his mouth I saw his canines grow and sharpening. In the moonlight they reflected bright white. I tried to scream but he crushed my wind pipe and I could barely breathe let alone scream. _

_Kicking didn't help and with his free hand he stripped away my coat letting it fall into the snow. Then he shoved away the neck line of my shirt popping the first two buttons and as he stooped down to bit me he edged in range of my foot and I kicked him with all my strength between his legs. Even a vampire is tender there and he dropped me onto the snow where I started to crawl away._

_I made it about a few feet away from him when I feel something hard knock me in the head but not hard enough to knock me out. Grunting I got a face full of snow and then I felt cool hands on either side of my waist and they flipped me onto my back. The guy sat on my waist sinking me into cold, really cold, snow. Moving his hands he catches my wrists that were about to start punching him and shoves them down above my head with one hand._

_I tried to buck him off but it didn't work because he was too heavy and even though I was the leader of my pack I was still small compared to this guy. Finally I lay still and started to feel like the rabbit I had killed earlier. Completely defeated and starting to accept my fate. The guy stared down at me his eyes still the same dark black and fangs still extended._

_A light snow had started to fall again and I glared up at him. Unlike the rabbit I hid my fear and planned to stare him down until I couldn't feel my heart beat anymore. _

_You would think he would be able to tell I was a werewolf the moment he tasted my blood but… something in me told me he wouldn't. With his free hand the guy brushed my dark red hair over my shoulder and away from my neck. His warm, strangely, hand ran down my jaw line and along my shoulder moving down to the buttons of my shirt. _

_Anger flashed over my face and made my blood boil so I spit in his face. He hissed but then calmed down quickly whipping his face and smirking down at me again. "Fine… I won't do anything take all the fun out of it why don't you." He stopped for a minute then added "You won't remember any of this." His pupil dilated and I cocked my head wondering what he was trying to do. "What the hell?" He muttered._

_Then shrugging he bent down and I felt his breath on my neck. Shivering I wanted to just close my eyes and fall into myself but I wouldn't give him that pleasure. Then I felt his teeth graze my neck and I stopped breathing. As he bit down I stilled refused to cry out but when he started to take my blood I couldn't help it. It hurt… _

_The stars seemed to stare down at me sadly and if I didn't know better I would have mistaken the snow for the moons tears. The guy bit down harder as if surprised and I wondered why he seemed to be drinking faster, faster… and faster. As if he couldn't help it. _

_Tears welled up in my eyes and soon it felt like nothing was below me and I was floating… Blackness all around and the only thing I could see were the stars. I began to count them like I used to with Bryan. Bryan… his face flashed over my eyes… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I abandoned you. _

_Then… when I felt my heart falter… he pulled away. He seemed surprised and blood… my blood… lined his mouth. Then he smirked saying "Thanks for the meal sweetheart. Sorry you had to die. Such a pretty face as yours… well it's a waist. In fact I hadn't meant to kill you but… couldn't stop. You tasted too good." Then he started to walk away… I grabbed his wrist with the last of my strength and sunk my nails into his skin drawing blood and even as he struggled I didn't let go._

_Then when I was sure I had a good amount of his blood on my hand I let go. "Shit! What did you do that for?" He shouted but then he walked away. _

_Leaving me to die in the snow._

_I didn't want to die. Lifting my hand I looked at his blood that stained my skin. Then closing my eyes I licked it off my palm. Strangely it didn't taste bad and I made sure not to miss a drop. I just hoped it was enough._

_To become a vampire I knew you had to exchange blood. It was basic logic. The only thing I didn't know was how much blood you needed for it to work or even if it would work with a werewolf._

_When I was done I lay my hand back down in the snow and stared up at the stars going into a deadly sleep._


End file.
